In portrait photography, one or more subjects may be blinking at the moment that the image is captured. This results in a sub-optimal image where one or more of the subjects have partially or fully closed eyes. To improve the chances of a better picture, photographers often capture several images within a few seconds of each other, hoping that all subjects have open eyes in at least one captured image. This method requires extra time and effort on the part of the photographer as well as the subjects.
Several inventions in digital photography have also been disclosed which use image processing algorithms to interrogate a captured image in order to detect and warn the photographer that one or more eyes are not fully open. This gives the photographer the opportunity to capture additional images in the attempt to capture at least one image where all eyes are fully open. Still other inventions have been disclosed which provide a means of fixing the image at some later date.
A preferred solution, would allow the subjects to pose for a single image capture event, and would automatically provide the photographer with a single image that has been adjusted to ensure that all the eyes are open.